una razon para vivir
by andremic
Summary: caminaba por las calles en busca de una muerte que no venia, habia llegado la hora de abandonar este mundo y el todo dolor, pero unos pequeños ojos verdes le devolveran la esperanza y con ello el amor, demostrando que siempre, hay una razon para vivir.


Una razón para vivir

ESME POV

Hace un año busco la muerte como una sedienta busca el agua en el desierto, camino por las calles en busca de un asesino que no aparece, provoco a las personas pero no parecen querer manifestarse y espero en callejones obscuros a ladrones de cuerpos, que no vienen.

Hace un año perdí lo que mas amaba y con ello perdí mi alma, ahora soy un cuerpo vacio, torturado, perdido en la soledad y el dolor.

Arrastro mis pies, camino en medio del bosque, en la espesura, alumbrada por la luna de abril, cuando el frio invierno ha pasado, por horas me concentro solo en eso, hasta que el camino se acaba y frente a mi se alza imponente el vacio, Puedo escuchar las olas rompiendo con la piedra, pero es demasiado alto como para ver algo.

Me siento allí, con los pies colgando en la nada…

Las horas pasan, la luna se disuelve y una tenue luz tras las nubes ilumina el horizonte, recordándome que aun estoy en esta tierra. El amanecer me trae recuerdos y de nuevo siento la humedad en mi rostro.

Sonrió con nostalgia e ironía, aun no comprendo como es que me quedan lágrimas para llorar o fuerzas para respirar, como es que no me ha abandonado la razón y puedo recordar todo el dolor y la aflicción como si fuera ayer cuando sucedió.

Flash back…

_**desperté con la luz del día colándose por la ventana, me frote los ojos y cuando al fin me acostumbre a la luz, me encontré en la misma cama de hospital, ya me sentía bien y esperaba poder regresar a casa y a mi trabajo. El doctor charles entro y después de los chequeos de rutina, hablo.**_

_**-bueno creo que te daré de alta hoy mismo, pero antes debemos hablar de algo. No te lo había dicho antes porque necesitaba que estuvieras completamente sana.**_

_**-doctor, hable de una vez, me esta asustando**_

_**-bueno, con el accidente tuviste una…una amenaza de aborto **_

_**-¿esta bien mi bebe?- pregunte con el alma en un hilo**_

_**-no pudimos hacer nada y bueno esto trajo consecuencias a tu salud…- el siguió hablando pero no lo escuche mas, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro y se formo un hueco en mi pecho… mi bebe, mi tesoro, lo único que tenia ya no estaba.**_

Fin del flash back…

Desde entonces la vida ya no tiene sentido para mi, no tengo nada, a nadie.

Me puse de pie y mire hacia el barranco, con suerte esta vez la muerte llegue a mi, si no me golpeo con las rocas, el agua helada hará el trabajo. Estaba ya preparada para saltar, di un paso atrás y me incline pero algo que agarro la pierna, algo pequeño y muy frio.

Baje la vista y me encontré con la imagen mas bella y a la vez triste, un pequeño niño, de cabellos color bronce despeinados y unos hermosos ojos verdes, que miraban con miedo y tristeza. Temblaba de frio, tenia una pantaloneta a la rodilla y una camisita a cuadros, sucia y desgastada, zapatitos cafés y en su espaldita, tenia un pequeño bolso azul.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, algo se removió en mi interior, me agache a su altura y lo abrace con fuerza, el me devolvió el abrazo un segundo después y comenzó a llorar.

-shhh tranquilo bebe, no pasa nada, aquí estoy- le susurre una y otra vez, pero no se calmaba, entonces le tararee una canción de cuna hasta que ya no lloro mas.

Lo tome por los hombros y lo mire, tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojitos rojos e hinchados y sus labios moraditos seguramente por el frio. Me quite mi chaqueta y se la puse. El me sonrió y con eso se robo mi corazón, era la cosa mas tierna que había visto nunca.

-entonces hermoso, ¿como te llamas?

-Ed- contesto él con su vocecita dulce

-Edward ¿correcto?- pregunte y él solo asintió.

-bueno pequeño ed, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- el levanto su manita y me enseño cuatro deditos.

- y ¿donde esta tu mami?- Edward levanto su manita y me señalo el vacio, luego se puso a llorar de nuevo.

Las lagrimas llegaron a mi y ya no las pude contener, por eso me detuvo, su mamá salto, él lo vio. No puedo creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer eso teniendo un hermoso bebe como él. Lo abrace de nuevo, mas fuerte que antes, ahora no lo podía dejarlo solo, tenia que encontrar a su familia, ahora el me daba un motivo para vivir.

Tome la mochila de su espalda y la abrí, había un cambio de ropa, su acta de nacimiento y dos cartas, una era para él, en la que decía las razones del porque había hecho lo que hizo y también que lo amaba.

La segunda carta iba dirigida a nadie:

_Se que es muy extraño pero si tienes esto en tus manos, también tienes a mi hijo contigo, así que solo te pido, no, te ruego de corazón que lo cuides, es un niño maravilloso, inteligente y amoroso. Se que no le harás daño y también se que el cambiara tu vida y tu la suya. No tiene a nadie mas, su padre murió y yo siempre he estado sola. Por favor dale lo que yo no pude._

_Gracias, _

_Elizabeth_

Apreté la carta contra mí y me hice una promesa, la vida me arrebato a mi hijo, pero también me había dado una nueva razón para continuar, así que de ahora en adelante iba a luchar por este pequeño y lo amaría como si fuera mío, siempre.

**Dos años después…**

**-**apúrate Edward, vas tarde a clases

Estaba en la cocina preparándole el desayuno a mi hijo. Ese día que lo encontré lo traje a casa y le explique que este iba a ser su nuevo hogar y que yo seria su mama, él es un niño muy inteligente, lo comprendió y desde entonces es la luz de mi vida.

-buenos días mami- entro a la cocina con su hermosa sonrisa ladina y se sentó.

-buenos días hijo- le puse su desayuno favorito y comimos juntos.

Lo lleve a la escuela y regrese a casa, aun tenia algunos diseños pendientes y debía visitar uno de los edificios que tendría que restaurar. Toda la mañana me la pase de aquí para allá con el trabajo, ya era la hora del almuerzo y me dirigía a mi restaurante favorito cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿diga? -¿señora Esme? -si, soy yo, ¿que se le ofrece? -le estoy llamando de la escuela de su hijo, lo que sucede es que se cayó en clase de deporte y esta en el hospital- mi corazón dio un brinco con lo que escuche -oh por Dios, ¿está bien?- pregunte asustada -no se preocupe no fue nada grave, tal vez una fractura pero leve, pase por el hospital para recogerlo y para que hable con el doctor. -esta bien, gracias, voy para allá.

CARLISLE POV

Estaba por terminar mi turno, me encamine a dar la última ronda por la zona de pediatría cuando en la puerta de urgencias pude ver como llegaban con un pequeño de más o menos 6 años de edad, el niño estaba llorando, me acerque a ellos y pedí que lo dejaran en mi consultorio

-hola campeón, soy Carlisle ¿quieres contarme que paso?- le sonreí para infundirle confianza y el me devolvió la sonrisa. -en el recreo un niño le robo su muñeca a bella y la subió a un árbol, entonces me subí para bajar la muñeca y zaz me caí y ahora me duele mucho mi pie.- contuvo un sollozo y me sorprendí de lo bien que hablaba y mas a un de su gesto tan noble con esa niña. -así que bella, ¿es tu novia?- le pregunte mientras inspeccionaba su tobillo que ya se estaba hinchando, él se sonrojo y bajo su carita. -es mi mejor amiga doc.- contesto -¿y cual es tu nombre amiguito? -yo soy Edward -muy bien Edward, ahora voy a ir tocando tu pie y me vas a decir si te duele ¿esta bien?- el solo asintió y se quedo mirando.

Después de unos chequeos vi que tenía el tobillo fracturado, eso no seria gran problema, le receté medicamentos para el dolor y le colocamos una férula que mantuvieran fijo el hueso para que pudiera soldar. Al ser un niño no tardaría mucho en sanar.

Cuando regresaba a mi consultorio con el resultado de los rayos x, la enfermera me indico que la mamá del pequeño Edward ya estaba con él.

Cuando estaba por entrar escuche la voz mas hermosa que había oído en mi vida y no pude evitar quedarme ahí.

-¿estas mejor Ed?

-si mami, estoy muy bien, el doctor Carlisle es ¡súper! Me quito el dolor y es muy divertido

-me alegra mucho que sea así y por cierto, fue muy lindo que ayudaras a tu amiguita, pero debes tener cuidado la próxima vez ¿esta bien?- el niño solo asintió con una sonrisa, ahora si iba a hacer mi aparición cuando Edward hablo de nuevo

-mami, ¿crees que el doctor quiera ser mi papá? Es muy divertido y tiene el mejor trabajo del mundo y me gusta como papá- me quede petrificado en mi lugar, sabia que estaba mal estar ahí escuchando esto, pero no lo pude evitar, un calor extraño me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me imagine con un hijo como él. Siempre he querido tener un hijo, pero el trabajo y mi sobrina no me dejaban tiempo de tener una relación o algo así. Volví a la realidad cuando la mamá del pequeño hablo de nuevo.

-oh bebe, yo se que quieres tener un papá pero debes entender que así no funcionan las cosas, el doctor debe estar casado y tener otros hijos, lo entiendes ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella abrazándolo, vi una chispa de tristeza atravesar los ojitos de Edward pero aun así sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Adelante un pasó en el consultorio y ella se giro a mí.

No pude evitar que una tonta sonrisa atravesara mi rostro, estaba frente a la mujer más hermosa que había visto, un ángel de cabellos castaños y risos definidos, con rostro en forma de corazón, unos bellos ojos caramelo y un aura de paz y amor a su alrededor. Creo que me la quede viendo mucho rato porque se sonrojó y bajo su mirada, entonces hablo.

-buenas tardes, usted debe ser el doctor Cullen, mucho gusto yo soy Esme Platt, la madre de Edward- subió su Mirada y extendió su delicada mano hacia mi.

-buenas tardes señora Platt, es un placer- le dije sonriendo y sentí una pequeña descarga que me recorrió todo el cuerpo ante su tacto suave y cálido.

-dígame Esme doctor y cuénteme como esta mi pequeño.

-esta bien Esme y llámame Carlisle. Este jovencito es muy fuerte y bueno tiene una fractura de tobillo, tendrá que estar dos meses con la férula y venir a chequeos semanales hasta entonces.

-gracias de verdad, estaba realmente asustada- ella se volvió hacia Edward y lo abrazo otra vez, sentí ganas de unirme a ellos y protegerlos, me gustaría poder estar con ellos.

-disculpe doc.- Edward llamo mi atención, cuando lo mire continuo- ¿le gustaría venir a tomar un helado con nosotros?- me pregunto con esperanza en los ojos y yo sonreí involuntariamente.

-Edward, el doctor Carlisle esta en el trabajo y debe tener cosas que hacer- le dijo Esme algo sonrojada, como me gustaba ese color de sus mejillas, me daban ganas de acariciar su hermoso rostro y eso me asustaba, nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

-oh, pues justamente Edward fue mi ultimo paciente, así que si no les molesta me gustaría mucho tomar ese helado- dije con una enorme sonrisa, ella me correspondió el gesto y mi corazón latió mas fuerte.

ESME POV

Estaba muy nerviosa, este hombre era realmente guapo, dulce, gentil, bondadoso… bien, ahora parezco una adolecente, pero no se que tiene, que despierta en mi cosas que hacia mucho años deje olvidadas, estábamos en el auto de él de camino al colegio se su sobrina, habíamos hablado un poco y nos conto como fue que su hermano murió dejando a su hija Alice con él. Realmente no se que era, pero con el me sentía segura, cómoda, como si este fuera mi lugar en el mundo y mi pequeño en la parte de atrás no paraba de soltar risitas y hablar animadamente con Carlisle sobre todo y nada. Me les quede mirando y me sorprendí, Edward se veía muy feliz y Carlisle contestaba a todas sus preguntas con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos, una niña muy linda venia hacia nosotros, tendría alrededor de 12 años, hermosa, como un hada, cabello negro y una sonrisa radiante. Abrió la puerta trasera y subió al lado de Edward.

-hola esme- me saludo, yo le devolví el saludo mirándola -wow si que eres linda- dijo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pude evitar sonrojarme y Carlisle le dio una mirada con algo de vergüenza. -gracias Alice, tu también eres muy linda- conteste con una sonrisa, esa niña tenia algo especial. -y tu debes ser Edward, el caballero de brillante armadura- dijo viéndolo y haciéndole un guiño- ya me conto mi tío que tienes tu piecito así por ayudar a tu amiguita, eso fue muy hermoso amigo. -g…gracias- contesto mi Edward sonrojado.

Nos pasamos la tarde en una heladería, conversando, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en ocasiones me olvidaba que los niños estaban ahí y me sumergía en esa profundidad azul de los ojos de Carlisle, me hablo de su trabajo, de su pequeña familia y de sus gustos, así como yo le conté de mi. En un momento Alice se llevo a Edward a unos videojuegos y nos quedamos solos.

-esme, se que esto te parecerá algo extraño, pero realmente me siento muy a gusto contigo, me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría salir el sábado conmigo, a cenar tal vez o lo que quieras- me había tomado de las manos y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, hasta que recordé algo.

-me encantaría Carlisle, pero no tengo quien cuide de Edward, no puedo dejarlo solo y menos de noche- le conteste, pero el no disminuyo su gesto.

-no te preocupes, podemos dejarlo en mi casa, con Alice y la niñera, se que no habrá ningún problema, claro si aceptas y también debemos preguntarle a él.- no pude evitar sonreír, era tan hermoso que pensara en mi hijo, eso hablaba muy bien de él y no dude en aceptar la invitación.

Cuando nos llevaron a casa, Carlisle me ayudo a entrar a Edward, Alice nos dio un abrazo a mi hijo y a mi y se regreso al auto.

-bueno campeón, nos estamos viendo por el hospital y el sábado paso por ustedes, ¿esta bien?- le pregunto despeinando su broncíneo cabello.

-sí, me gusta estar con Alice, ella es muy divertida y me dijo que le podía decir primita, ¿eso esta bien? Yo no tengo primas ni hermanas y yo quiero que Alice sea mi primita, pero si no esta bien, yo no le digo así- cuando termino su pequeño monologo estaba un poco triste y solo hasta hoy entendí lo mucho que el deseaba tener una familia completa.

- claro que le puedes llamar así, Edward, Alice tampoco tiene primos ni hermanos y estoy seguro que le va a encantar que la llames así- mi bebe sonrió y Carlisle le devolvió el gesto, luego se giro hacia a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de salir por la puerta.

Suspire, ese solo toque de sus labios, me dejo deseando mas, este hombre era realmente perfecto.

CARLISLE POV

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el día en que ese par de ángeles se cruzaron en mi camino y cada vez los quería más, había estado saliendo con Esme algunas noches y los domingos, íbamos a algún parque con Edward y Alice, eso me hacia muy feliz, me sentía completo.

Ese pequeño se había ganado mi corazón, era inteligente, valiente y educado, era justo lo que quería que fuera mi hijo algún día y así era como lo consideraba.

Esme se ha convertido en la luz de mi existencia, sus calidades sonrisas, la suavidad de su piel y el inmenso amor que transmitía a su hijo, incluso a mi sobrina, Amaba todo de ella y era el momento para decírselo.

El timbre de la casa sonó y no pude evitar reír, Alice apareció de la nada con sus andares bailarines y fue a la puerta.

-hola Eddy que bueno que llegaste, ¿quieres presentarme a tus amigas?-

-hola Alice, mira ella es la señora René y ella es mi mejor amiga bella- contesto Edward con un gesto de manos, mi sobrina las abrazo y beso sus mejillas, luego las invito a pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, me puse de pie y les ofrecí que tomaran asiento, Alice me acompaño a la cocina.

-bueno tío, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nada de arrodillarse, demasiado cliché, oh se me olvidaba, nada de las típicas palabras, no definitivamente no, tienes que ser tu y decirle lo que salga de tu corazón, solo eso y espero que cuando vuelvas ya pueda decirle hermanito Edward ¿ok?- se había trepado a una silla para quedar a mi altura y tomarme por los hombros.

-entendí Alice, bueno repasemos, nada de arrodillarse, ser yo mismo y conseguir un si, muy bien ahora me voy, pórtate bien con la señora René, te amo hija.- la abrace muy fuerte y bese su cabeza, cuando me separe estaba radiante

-me llamaste hija, lo hiciste… oh te puedo llamar papá ¿verdad?- me pregunto con esperanza y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba que me llamara así.

-por supuesto que si hermosa, claro que si.- le di un ultimo abrazo y nos despedimos, cuando regrese a la sala le agradecí a la señora René por cuidar de los niños y Salí rumbo a mi destino.

ESME POV

Estoy realmente nerviosa, no, eso era decir poco, estoy muerta de nervios. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con Carlisle, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esta vez algo había cambiado.

Este tiempo en realidad ha sido maravilloso, él es como nadie que halla conocido antes, caballero, gentil, cariñoso, respetuoso, responsable, … si, solo había una palabra para describirlo, PERFECTO.

Amo su sonrisa blanca, sus ojos azul profundo que brillan intensamente, el sonido de su voz como terciopelo, amo la forma que camina, habla, sonríe, simplemente lo amo a él.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis cavilaciones, suspire y fue hasta la puerta, cuando la abrí, una sonrisa tonta se plasmo en mi rostro, ahí estaba él, con su traje negro se veía aun mas hermoso.

Tomo mi mano y depositó en ella un suave beso, aun no lograba acostumbrarme a su trato y pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas, algo que por cierto lo hizo sonreír mas.

-estas muy hermosa esta noche- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de casa. –y tu muy guapo- le sonreí de vuelta. Es tan fácil estar con el. – ¿me vas a decir a donde vamos? -es una sorpresa, no quiero arruinarlo- fue lo único que dijo y no me quejé, a mi me encantan las sorpresas y mas viniendo del hombre que amo.

Dimos un par de vueltas por la ciudad hasta que llegamos al puerto, allí aparcamos el auto y bajamos, la noche era cálida y una suave brisa golpeaba mi rostro, Carlisle tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia una pequeña embarcación, me ayudo a entrar sin decir nada y yo no rompí el como silencio en que nos encontrábamos.

Al cabo de un rato mirando a las estrellas, abrazada a él, llegamos a una pequeña isla, allí nos bajamos y cuando pise tierra, me sorprendí, Había un camino entre las palmas, adornado con antorchas y una bella alfombra azul.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por aquel camino hasta que llegamos al centro de la isla y me detuve, sin poder creer que él hubiera hecho todo esto por mí. En el centro había una mesa para dos, al rededor había más de esas antorchas formando un perfecto círculo y una suave música inundaba todo el lugar, creando la escena perfecta. Me gire hasta él y me lance a sus brazos, no podía creer que hubiera hecho todo esto por mi.

Me correspondió el abrazo y luego de un momento nos separamos, el se quedo mirándome y con sus pulgares quito las rebeldes lagrimas que cubrían mi rostro, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, pero era de felicidad.

-¿debo suponer que te gusto la sorpresa?- me pregunto luego de que nos sentáramos, tome sus manos por sobre la mesa y le mire directo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía, aun no se lo decía ni el a mi, pero podía sentirlo y verlo en sus orbes azules.

-claro que me gusta, es hermoso, es lo mas lindo que han hecho por mi- le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto, de pronto llego un mesero con nuestra comida, nos la pasamos hablando de todo y de nada, pero nunca despegamos la mirada del otro, en ese momento estaba tan feliz.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, caminamos por la playa, me dijo que había algo que quería mostrarme así que lo seguí, con él iría a cualquier lugar, porque él es mi hogar.

Paró de pronto y frente a el pude distinguir una roca grande en la que chocaban las olas, el mar estaba negro y solo podía verse el reflejo de la luna, entonces el se giro y me sonrió, pero pude notar que estaba nervioso.

-acércate y mira- me dijo señalando a la roca. Me quite los zapatos y camine hasta la roca, ahogue un grito de sorpresa y las lagrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas

"El amor verdadero hace milagros, porque el mismo es ya el mayor milagro" E&C

Entonces lo sentí ponerse detrás de mí y sus manos apasionaron mi cintura en un cálido abrazo.

-esme, yo te amo, creo que desde la primera vez que escuche te dulce vos y me perdí en tus hermosos ojos- me abrace a el y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, buscando apoyo, aun n podía creer que me estuviera diciendo todo esto.

-amo cada cosa de ti, tu calidez, tu ternura, tu paz y amo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, tal vez sea pronto para esto, pero se que el amor no conoce de tiempo, espacio o lugar, te he traído aquí porque quiero que sepas cuan profundo es esto que siento por ti.

Me separe un poco de el y gire aun entre sus brazos para verlo de frente, lleve mis manos a su rostro y abrí mi boca para hablar, pero el se me adelanto con una sonrisa.

-aguarda, aun no he terminado- libero mi cintura y la llevo sus manos al bolsillo de donde tomó una pequeña bolsita de cuero negro atado con una cinta dorada, sacó su contenido aun sin dejarme verlo, luego tomo mi mano izquierda, me miro a los ojos y hablo de nuevo.

-el amor siempre viene acompañado de éxtasis, tristezas profundas y alegrías intensas, pero quiero vivir todo eso contigo, quiero pasar contigo el resto de mis días, ¿estarías dispuesta a vivir un sinfín de aventuras con este hombre que esta loco de amor por ti?- coloco el pequeño anillo en mi dedo anular y me miro a los ojos, a este punto las lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas y mi corazón quería explotar de felicidad y amor.

-claro que quiero, nada me haría mas feliz de lo que soy ahora, te amo y te amare por el resto de mis días- le dije abrazándome a él.

Se separo de mí y ambos sonreímos al otro, entonces tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en una dulce caricia, en una tibia lucha, tocándose apenas, llevo sus manos a mi pelo y yo las mías a su cuello, mientras continuamos con el baile de nuestras bocas, mezclando nuestros sabores, por ese instante, no importa respirar o pensar, solo importa que esta aquí conmigo, que me ama y yo lo amo.

El aire se agota y es necesario separarnos, pero solo lo suficiente para llenar nuestros pulmones, nos embarcarnos de nuevo en un beso, mas dulce, tierno, suave, sin prisas porque ahora tendremos nuestra vida para estar juntos.

**17 años después…**

**-**apúrate Emmett, debemos llegar a la iglesia- sacudí al holgazán de mi hijo, debíamos estar en la iglesia en una hora y ni siquiera se había levantado. –mamá, es Edward el que se casa, no yo- contesto el sentándose en la cama. –si hijo, pero debes pasar por tu amiga, ¿como se llama? Ah si Rosalie- mi sonrisa creció cuando vi el sonrojo de sus mejillas. –bueno, yo me termino de arreglar y me voy con tu padre y con Edward, Alice va con Jasper y tú con Rosalie- le di un ultimo beso y regrese a mi cuarto.

Mi esposo ya estaba allí, aun se me hacia increíble lo maravilloso que es y lo feliz que me ha hecho durante estos años. Me dio una familia, a mí y a Edward, gracias a él, tengo a Alice, y como si pudiera ser mas perfecto hace dieciséis años Dios nos bendijo trayendo a este mundo a Emmett.

-¿en que piensas amor?- me pregunto Carlisle -en nosotros, en nuestros hijos, no puedo creer que hoy se case mi bebe- dije con un suspiro. El vino hasta mi y me abrazo. –Bueno, Alice ya tiene su vida, ahora Edward va a formar su hogar, nos queda Emmett pero también ser ira alguna vez, las cosas son como deben ser y aun nos tendremos el uno al otro por siempre- me beso dulcemente y sonreí.

La boda ya había comenzado, bella se veía radiante y mi Edward no paraba de sonreír, irradiaban amor y felicidad, cuando dieron el si, una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla. Recordé el día en que ese pequeño de ojos esmeraldas me salvo la vida, me saco de la oscuridad y le devolvió la luz a mi existencia.

Dicen que la vida te quita y te da por igual, así como me quito a la criatura que se formaba dentro de mí, me dio a Edward y gracias a él pude conocer al ser más perfecto del mundo, que me dio todo lo que siempre soñé, una familia, un futuro, un felices para siempre.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento -¿quieres decirme en que piensas de nuevo?- pregunto el amor de mi vida. -pienso en el día que Edward llego a mi vida, transformándolo todo, en la carta que dejo Elizabeth decía que él cambiaria mi vida y yo la suya. Ahora mismo creo que fue Dios quien lo puso en mi camino.

Carlisle me abrazo de nuevo mientras veía a mi hijo caminar de la mano de su esposa hacia la salida del salón, la fiesta estaba por terminar, me puse de pie y fui hasta ellos una vez afuera, los abrace a ambos, después de la despedida y unas cuantas lagrimas ellos fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, Alice y Jasper se despidieron de nosotros y Emmett fue a dejar a Rosalie. Una vez en casa, me acosté al lado de mi esposo que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, me acurruque en su pecho.

Me levante solo un poco y tome la fotografía que estaba en la mesita de noche, estábamos todos, mire a cada uno y suspire feliz, regrese mi vista a mi esposo que me miraba con tanto amor, me acerque a sus labios y le di un beso suave. Me separe y me recosté de nuevo en él, aun con la foto en mis manos.

-duerme amor, yo cuidare tus sueños- me dijo Carlisle mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi frente y yo me entregaba al mundo de los sueños, pensando en que aun cuando todo este obscuro siempre habrá una razón para vivir.

POR: Paola Andrea Vanegas Vélez- colombia


End file.
